Values of A Sorcerer
by Royal Detective
Summary: After messing up a big magic show Roland insults Cedric again but this time goes too far! Sofia will have to encourage Cedric again but this time she'll have to remind him of his value! Please Read and Review!


**A/N:** I forgot how I got this idea but I hope you enjoy it! Please Read and Review

**Sofia the First: Values of A Sorcerer**

Sofia pointed her wand at the at the plate practicing for her lesson. Today Cedric was going to show the girl a water spell but the princess had begged for him to teach her how to make a fly cake appear. The sorcerer couldn't argue with this plead , it was too good to pass up! How many kids asked for a desert spell. It was indeed too amusing!

"I did it!" The auburn girl cheered and smiled. The man rolled his eyes. How could any kid get that spell wrong?

With their lesson over sorcerer and apprentice began to clean their mess. "Thanks for letting me have my lesson early Mr. Cedric, with this big magic show tonight I was surprised you didn't cancel." Sofia said as swept the floor.

Cedric shrugged as placed a beaker on a self. "No problem, knowing you princess, I think you would consider canceling your lesson would be an insult to you." Sofia laughed at the comment as she put the broom away.

After the mess was clean and everything was organized Cedric laid back in chair as he listened to the girl tell him everything that happened during her school day.. "So I guess you're going to prepare for tonight?" He nodded but knew in his mind that tonight wasn't going to go well.

"Yeah but I wish this magic show wasn't happening. In fact, I wish it was illegal to perform a magic show." Sofia could hear both her friend's anger and sadness that went into his voice. She knew exactly why he said his statement. Must he really be this negative? If only there was a way to get rid of his nervousness.

Coming back out of her thoughts Sofia looked at the down sorcerer hoping her words would give courage to face the crowd tonight. "Mr. Cedric ,I know you're going to do grat, after all you have been getting better with magic." The sorcerer smiled at her, he was glad he finally had a friend like Sofia now, Without her, he didn't know where he would be now!

After thanking her for the positive words the man lead his young friend to the door. "I'll see you tonight Princess."

That night out in the courtyard of the castle everyone was taking their seat. "Isn't this exciting Amber, I finally get to watch Mr. Cedric perform!" The twin royal had been surprised that the youngest royal wasn't helping her dear friend this time. She usually did when Cedric had a chance to perform.

"I just hope he doesn't mess up." James said as he looked at his sisters. Amber glared at her twin as she pulled out her fan and slapped him with it. "OW!" James yelled as he rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for Amber?"

"Because, you just made Sofia upset!" Sofia shook her head "I'm fine Amber but now that you mention it I hope he doesn't either."

Amber put a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulders. "Maybe after tonight things can change." She said smiling.

Once Baileywick had announced Cedric the curtain Sofia began to watch hoping in her heart things could go right. As the show progressed things seemed to be going fine but when it came to his last act of making a the stars dance Cedric tripped over his robe making his magic hit the curtain and having it fall on him!

That night King in the Throne Room things couldn't have gone worse for Cedric. "Cedric, what happened tonight, you doing great until your last act." Cedric couldn't speak, his voice was trapped in his throat. He wished that mistake didn't happen.

"Your father could perform that spell without any mistake, perhaps I should have your father replace you." As she listened to her father discourage Cedric Sofia felt anger well up inside, she knew she had to say something.

"That's enough dad, can't you go a day without insult Mr. Cedric, he's an awesome sorcerer! Why can't you see his value? Sure not everyone is perfect but I think he did great, how would feel if were in his place and Mr. Cedric was insulting you?"

Both men were taken a back by Sofia's outburst. "Sofia, I guess I would feel the same as Cedric, If I couldn't please my king I didn't know what I'd do. Roland apologized to the sorcerer then dismissed him seeing Sofia run after him.

"Thanks for having my back Sofia, I was afraid your father was going to fire me." Sofia smiled "You know I wouldn't let that happen." Cedric chuckled at at that statement. 'Of course, what was I thinking,"

Once they reached the Workshop door Sofia hugged him good night. "Don't worry Mr. Cedric, one day I'll find a way to help you get over your nervousness but for now I'll just have to help you with your shows, by the way don't believe what dad says about you on the outside you may be a bumbling sorcerer but on the inside you're a great sorcerer with a good heart that is great at magic too. That's the values of a sorcerer Mr. Cedric."

As Cedric watched her leave Cedric became stund but smiled at what she sid. Maybe she was right maybe he had some value after all!

**A/N: **_I hope this was good! I tried my best, You know the drill, please review!_


End file.
